¿Amor o Traición?
by Satoharu
Summary: Es un fic Advanceshipper!Se trata de que May vuelve a ver Ash,despues de unos cuantos años...pero luego encuentra un libro que la hara cambiar de sentido totalmente¿Se volvera contra Ash?


**¡Hola! Soy Satoharu, y esto es fic Advanceshipper n.n.**

**Espero que os guste**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una mañana, con un sol radiante, entraban unos rayos de sol por los huecos de la cortina, todos apuntaban a una calida habitacion, la cual estaba llena de trofeo por una parte la otra de una colección de fotos con muchos marcos diversos, luego estaba casi toda la habitacion llena de posters y en el medio una cama en la cual dormia una chica castaña de ojos azules marinos llamada Aura.

En ese momento ella soñaba¿pero en que?

SUEÑO-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo era un hermoso paisaje, un campo lleno de flores, rodeadas por beautiflys…

No muy lejos de alli habia un castillo, de colores com rosa, violeta o fucsia.

De alli salia una chica ojiazul/ya os imaginareis quien es/ que llevava un vestido muy lindo de color rosa y blanco, la parte de arriba era de color blanco, con una rosa dibujada en medio, y en el escote lleno de flores rosas mas abajo en la cintura, por la parte de atrás nacia un lindo lazo de color rojo, luego venia la Falda(pollera) que era toda rosada, pero dibujadas unas flores.

Aura¡Que lindo dia!-dijo entusiasmada.-¡Es hora de disfrutar chicos!-dijo lanzando sus pokeballs al aire.

Beautifly: beau

Blaziken: bla bla

Bulbasaur: Bulba

Munchlax: Mun

Squirtle: Squirtle

Evee: Evee

Aura salio corriendo hacia el campo, seguida por sus pokemon hasta oir su nombre.La castanya se giro para ver la persona que grito su nombre, era un chico masomenos de su misma edad, con ojos de color chocolate y de pelo negro.

Aura: Ash…-Susurro Aura-¡ASH!-Grito esta vez.

Ash se acerco a ella y le dio un collar hecho con las flores, que habia en el campo.

Ash: Ten Aura- Entregandole el collar- Espero que sea de tu agrado- Sonrio el chico de ojos chocolates.

Aura estaba apunto de contestar con ese si,pero de repente volvio a escuchar su nombre pero aun mas fuerte y cada vez mas,ya no podia.

FIN SUEÑO-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max¡AURA!¡AURA!¡AURA!¡AURA!-Gritaba un pequeño chico.

Aura¡MAX!¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!-Gito enfurecida la castaña-¿Qué quieres es muy temprano?- dijo fregandose los ojos.

Max: Lo sabia no sabe hacer nada sin mi, jaja-susurro con aires de superioridad.

Aura¡Que has dicho!- dijo girando su furiosa mirada hacia el pequeño.

Max: Nada, solo que mires la hora- dijo señandole el reloj.

Aura se gira para ver la hora, no evita dar un grito al ver la hora que era- ¡AHHHHH!Ya son las 13:30.

Max: Si y mama ha dicho que bajes a comer.- dijo dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

Aura: Si ya voy.-dijo abriendo su armario.

Max: jaja, que monstruo, eres Aura.

Aura¡Te he oido para tu informacion, haci que ya puedes empezar a correr,crio porque de aquí no vas a salir vivo!-dijo mas furiosa que nunca y dirigiendose corriendo para su hermano, que ya habia salido corriendo.

En otra parte habia una mujer de ojos verdes, que servia la comida a dos hombres.

Uno era su marido el lider del gimnasio de ciudad Petalia.

El otro era un chico, de ojos marrones chocolates y moreno con un pikachu en su hombro.

Caroline¿ Y como ha sido tu viaje por Sinooh?- dejandole su plato sobre la mesa.

Norman¿ Y has conseguido ganar la Liga Pokemon?- dijo agarrando, el plato que le iva dejando Caroline.

Chico: Mi viaje ha ido muy bien,de hecho he hecho nuevos amigos y a la vez rivales, si de hecho me alegra que me preguntes eso Norman ya que la he ganado y todo gracias a mis pokemon- dijo eso ultimo acariciando a su Pikachu.

En ese momento entra un chico de masomenos 12 años dirigido hacia Caroline.

Max¡Mama!¡Mama!-dijo eso aferrandose a la falda de su madre.-¡El montruo de Aura me quiere matar! – dijo abrazandola.

Caroline: Vamos Max no digas tonteria- dijo apartando a Max de su lado- que tu hermana no es ningun montruo.-dijo acariciandolo en la cabeza.

En ese momento entro una chica ojiazul, vestida en pijama y despeinada, pero lo que no se esperaba ver es al chico con el Pikachu en el hombro.

Aura: Ash…-susurro igual que en el sueño.

Aura se quedo absorta mirando a Ash, no lo podia creer despues de tantos años sin verle, tantos años con la imagen que le dejo asi a Aura, volvio cuando ella menos se lo esperaba, ahora Ash habia madurado ya que se notaba hasta también en el fisico ya no era el chico de antes, era otro.

Aura en esos momentos no podia evitar pensar que era lo que Ash pensaba de ella seguramente que era una asquerosa, que venia a comer enfurecida por un niño pequeño y ademas en pijama y despeinada,que solo queria matar a su hermano pequeño.

CONTINUARA...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado n.n

Ire poniendo continuaciones cada fin de semana


End file.
